


Can't Sleep

by MayMilk



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib can't sleep, Fluff, Insomnia, Late Nights, M/M, Star Gazing, zadrweek3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMilk/pseuds/MayMilk
Summary: (Zadr Week 3 - Day 7 - Late Nights)“What were you doing in my room?”“It doesn’t matter!” The irken said, turning his head and lifting his chin in a pure arrogant gesture as he set himself sitting right beside the human, his PAK legs retreating in a blink of an eye. “Shouldn’t you supposed to be recharging?” Zim scoffed.In which Dib can't sleep, but at least there is a bug to keep him company.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO  
> aaaaaaaaaaaaa  
> This is the only work I wrote instead of drawing for Zadr week.  
> I mean, I WAS going to make something for the protective/possessive day, but I wasn't enjoying how it was turning out so I gave up :'v  
> Anyway, hope you all like it!! <3 <3 <3 Probably it seems a little off by the end but, yeah, I tried ;u;

Dib sighed as he grabbed his blanket and tried to cover a little more of his body as he tried to keep himself warm on such a cold night. His eyes were focused on the sky as he watched the stars shining on the sky, blinking back at him. Right now, sitting in the roof, the human could get a way better view of the night sky than just sitting on his bed near the window.

The temperature was cold and chilly, but Dib wasn’t that much bothered by it, especially when he brought a warm and thick blanked around his shoulders that kept him warm and cozy.

The teen closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of a soft and cold breeze licking his hair as he relaxed, enjoying the quietness and the silence that the night gifted him with.

At least, he _was_ enjoying the silence until he heard a low strange sound.

_Tec tec tec tec._

He opened his eyes, trying to ignore it as he focused back again on the sky. The fact his neighborhood wasn’t so much populated helped a little to have a clean look at the stars. Of course, it wasn’t anything compared to looking at them when he was camping in the middle of a forest, looking for cryptids, warming up a firepit and grabbing some snacks out of his bag and-

 _Tec tec tec tec_.

The noise appeared once again. This time Dib could identify a metallic vibration within it. And so, finally, he noticed a figure, mixing itself among the dark, running towards his house. Curious, the teen approached the edge of the roof, following the strange creature getting closer, using metallic spider limps to climb on the walls, stopping at his bedroom’s window, making a motion to get inside it.

“Hey!” Dib called, leaning down so his head was poking out of the roof, just above the creature invading his house. Two bright magenta orbs stared back at him as Zim looked up, his antennae perking in surprise as he noticed the human. Immediately, Zim compiled up, using his PAK legs to reach the top and then finally putting then down as he stopped right beside the human.

“What were you doing in my room?” Dib asked skeptically before Zim could even open his mouth to say anything. He wasn’t mad, honestly, he already faced a lot of controversial and strange things with Zim to be mad with something like an alien invading his room during the night, however, it wasn’t like he was not curious or suspicious about _why_ he was there.

“It doesn’t matter!” The irken said, turning his head and lifting his chin in a pure arrogant gesture as he set himself sitting right beside the human, his PAK legs retreating in a blink of an eye. “Shouldn’t you supposed to be recharging?” Zim scoffed.

“Don’t try changing the subject!” The human complained, but just sighed as he held his knees against his chest tiredly “But uh, yeah, I _should_ , but I _can’t!”_ He murmured ina frustrated huff. Zim made a dramatic move that copied the act of rolling his eyes. Zim was without his disguise, Dib noticed. It was pretty dark outside so it was very hard to be caught, but still, it was a bold risk that made Dib realize that probably whatever the irken was planning to do, was going to be something quick and stealthy.

“Eh,” Zim frowned “Why do you humans have such primitive and inferior requirements if you can’t even do it properly?”

“Ow, shut up,” Dib grumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly, pushing his glasses up as he did so. The alien stayed silent as the human hugged himself tightly, looking up forward to the sky.

“You shut up!” Zim hissed, only receiving a soft _hum_ from Dib, making him growl as he drew closer, laying with his head on the human’s shoulder. If he wasn’t so goddamn tired, Dib probably would be surprised or shocked by that sudden act of affection, but, right now, he just blinked and watched the alien snuggle closer.

“Zim?”

“Do you ever…” The irken trailed off, sighing hard as he pressed his cheek against the human’s shoulder “Feel… Lonely?” He murmured, his voice quiet and distant. Dib observed him and could feel his cheeks getting slightly warm by the sigh of the stars reflecting on Zim’s pretty magenta eyes.

“Yes…” Dib murmured, a little bit confused by such a question, bus soon looking away when he noticed the alien shifting his position so he could stare at him and almost caught the human staring at him. “Do you?” He asked feeling his cheeks getting warm by the proximity. there was a significant pause as Zim frowned, and then quickly placed both of his claws over the human’s arm and shoved him away.

“OF COURSE NOT!” He ranted, his antennae twitching in the top of his head, and Dib could notice his face getting some tones of green darker as he pushed himself away from him “I AM ZIM! THE GREATEST IRKEN INVADER!” He shouted, puffing his chest with pride and arrogance “ZIM IS NEVER LON-”

“SHHHH!” Dib quickly placed a hand on the irken’s mouth, preventing him from screaming any longer “You’re gonna wake up all the neighborhood!” The teen said quietly, but soon shrieking in disgust as he felt something slick and wet passing against his palms “Ew! You licked me!”

“It’s your fault for trying to silence the MI-” He stopped, looked around, considering what the teen just said about making too much noise, and then proceed to lean over the human and continue, in a quieter tone “…The might Zim!”

“It’s still gross…” He murmured, just whipping his palm over his pajamas shorts making Zim roll his eyes, but soon observing how the human did a long and tired yawn, softly rubbing his baggy eyes with the back of his hands behind his glasses.

“You should be sleeping.” The irken said. It wasn’t a question, more a statement of the fact, and Dib knew that he _should be_ , but…

“I can’t…” He said, hugging his legs against his chest and resting his chin over the knees. Dib had a tall stature, but, when he was shrinking like this, he almost looked… Small.

“Wh-”

“I just can’t!” Dib murmured before Zim could ask the reason why. He was very aware of those big bug-like magenta eyes looking directly at him, curiously and almost worried, but he refused to knowledge them, just staring directly at the stars shining in from of his eyes. A dragged sigh came out of his lips when he finally decides to give up and turn his head to look at the alien “I don’t know, I mean, I feel _tired_ , but when I try to lay down and sleep I can’t…” He made an exasperated gesture with his hands, trying to find the right words to say “…Relax, I think…” He said, laying down with his back on the floor.

“You’re gonna get it dirty.” That’s all that Zim said, pointing at the human’s soft blanket.

“It’s fine…” Dib murmured, just closing his eyes and ignoring the irken. He could hear the irken getting closers and getting behind him, making the teen a little bit curious as he felt a hand being placed over his eyes.

“Stand up a bit,” Zim ordered. The human found the request a little strange, but he did what was told “Okay, now you can lie down again,” The irken said.

Dib realized that now his head was resting on a slightly more comfortable surface than the hard and cold concrete. He opened his eyes, facing beautiful bright magenta orbs above his head.

“Ew. There’s a bug blocking my view,” He commented, doing a little smirk as Zim huffed dramatically, his antennae twitching in anger.

“How dare you!” The irken hissed “Zim’s eyes are FAR PRETTIER than your stupid earth sky,” Zim said puffing his chest with pride, and Dib was almost tempted to agree.

“Sure…” however, that was all the teen murmured with a sarcastic tone and a playful smirk spreading on his lips. Zim grunted in irritation, but, if he wanted to say something in retort, he didn’t. Instead, he just kept observing the human, gently stroking his hair with his gloved claws. Dib frowned, noticing that Zim had sat behind him, and now he was resting with his head on the irken’s lap.

“Why did you…” He trailed off, feeling his cheeks getting warmer as he thought started to think too much about it.

“Because,” Zim breathed, gently caressing the human's cowlick between his thumb and his index finger “Irken’s are the best for everything! Even for pillows!” He said with a little smirk, ignoring how Dib squinted doubtfully at him “Even if our flesh is pretty tough, we’re very soft and warm! So, be grateful to have the mighty Zim helping you!”

“Hum…” Dib hummed, resting both of his hands over his chest as he stared at Zim bright and pinkish eyes, almost more fascinating and beautiful than any other stars he could look at. “That’s bullshit…” That all he murmured, but he couldn’t help but feel strangely relaxed by resting on Zim like that, letting the irken run his three-fingered hands through his tufts of raven black hair “And you still haven't explained _why_.”

“ _Ugh_ ,” Zim grunted, sighing in an almost irritated manner “The Dib-thing is _Zim’s_ enemy, and, as _Zim’s_ enemy, Zim has to guarantee the Dib-human will be healthy and well-rested!”

“I am pretty sure that’s now how it works…” The human teased “And you’re not even _that_ comfortable…” He lied, chuckling by the dramatic and offended gasp that Zim gave in response.

“HOW DARE YOU!” Zim hissed, ignoring Dib’s little laugh “You clearly know NOTHING about rivalry _and_ comfy pillows!”

“Relax…” The teen said very softly, lifting a hand so he was booping the place that Zim lacked a nose “I am just messing with you…” He said with a little smile, turning into his side and snuggling closer, gently pressing his nose against Zim’s belly, closing his eyes and feeling the heat of Zim’s body embracing him. He didn’t want to admit it, but Zim _really_ felt soft and warm.

“D-Dib…” Zim called, swallowing drily as he gently pushed the human’s head away. He opened his eyes, looking up to the irken, noticing his flushed face, decorated with a beautiful tone of pink “C-Can you not…” He didn’t finish his sentence, almost too embarrassed to say it out loud. The teen felt his ears getting warmer as he adjusts his position, laying with his back o the ground once again, leaning his face away from Zim’s abdomen.

“Sorry…” He grumbled looking away.

“It’s okay…” Zim whispered, the blush still very visible on his cheeks. After that, they settled back into the silence, both too embarrassed to say anything. It would probably feel too awkward if it wasn’t for Zim’s soft touch on his hair, helping Dib to relax against his touch.

With sleepy half-lidded eyes, the human observed the irken above him, looking at all his beautiful and yet inhuman features. His bump between his eyes where he lacked a nose, his firm, and sharp jawline, his expressive and big eyes, that made Dib feel something warm on his chest every time he locked his eyes with those orbs, carrying the whole universe in pretty shades of pink.

“You’re not going to sleep if you keep your eyes open,” Zim spoke, in a very calm voice, almost _too calm_ , nearly making Dib feel a little uncanny to hear Zim speaking to him in such a soft way.

“Yeah, I know…” He murmured but continued to look at Zim’s eyes, lost on the galaxies trapped inside his eyes.

“Your eyes still are open…”

“I know…” The human echoed, smiling like an idiot as he felt a gloved hand being placed over his eyes. “Okay, okay…” He murmured, closing his eyes and just letting it happen, enjoying the light and comfy touch of Zim’s gentle fingers running through his head.

He didn’t remember how much time he spent on there, just feeling the cold breeze of the night hitting them as Zim kept holding him, making him feel comfortable and relaxed until he started to trail out from the consciousness, with blurry memories of a tiny irken holding him close and putting him on his bed, with the feeling of soft and warm lips being pressed on his forehead, with a sweet “goodnight” being whispered to his ear, and the sound of a window being closed from outside.

He was almost certain it was a dream, even if he wished and hoped that it was all real.

He woke up with the warm light of the sun hitting against his face. The teen grunted with dissatisfaction as he hesitantly blinked, feeling his eyes heavier than usual. He looked over his nightstand, searching for his glasses (and mentally thanking that Zim was careful enough to put them aside) and noticing a little and yellow post-it calling for his attention.

Curious, Dib reached for the paper, adjusting his glasses as he read the words scribbled over the not. A little and silly smile surged on his lips ad he laid back on the bed, holding the note close to his heart.

“Dib-Smelly

If you notice some missing garment in your inferior human wardrobe, then be aware that it is NOTHING related to what Zim wanted to do in your room last night.

̶L̶o̶v̶e̶, Zim.”

**Author's Note:**

> [NSFW twitter. No minors allowed](https://twitter.com/maykinkstuff)   
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/MilkMayStuff)   
>  [My Tumblr](https://maymilkstuff.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ZadrWeek3](https://zadrweek3.tumblr.com/post/622222930053627904/all-forms-of-art-will-be-accepted-drawing)


End file.
